beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Katerina Silvari
page for more information about this image.]]Minor differences are what should be admired most. Background Katerina Silvari was born into a Slytherin family. Everyone was pureblood and everyone believed in blood purity. Everyone except Katerina. Kat was the first one in the whole family to have decided to be different. The first one that knew she was different and knew that what her family did was wrong. Her parents were real big into the death eater scene but Katerina was not. No matter how much her parents told her and how often they tried to get her to follow their ways, she never changed her mind and stopped avoiding it. When Katerina became of age and her powers started to awaken inside her she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Hogwarts ended up being what saved her from her family. Yes she did what her parents had hoped and was placed in Slytherin house, where she was soon united with Draco Malfoy, someone she had known about for years. Her parents worked alongside the Malfoy family and had tried to get Draco and Katerina together, something that would have been proper for the families at the time. Kat did not mind Draco, but at the same time she knew it would not be a perfect fit. She believed differently from either of the families and did not want to be involved with it anymore. Katerina got really involved with Hogwarts as time went on. She loved most of her classes and tried to get involved with a few clubs and even make new friends. At first it was really tough since everyone knew she was a Slytherin and she was forced to make friends within her house. Kat ended up having only a small group of really close friends, none of them being Draco or his groupies. Things did begin to change as the school years went by. Katerina ended up joining the quidditch team in her second year and by her fifth year she began to focus more on her studies than quidditch but she still had a love for the sport and never missed a game. Speaking of quidditch, there was something else she loved about it, or at least someone else. The one who is spoken of was the captain and keeper of the Gryffindor quidditch team. His name, Oliver Wood, though pretty sure you already knew that one. Katerina admired his passion for the game and his dedication. She also admired how charming he was and just how easily she got the butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him. But she lost track of him sometime after he graduated in her third year. Now Katerina is in her seventh year and is doing the same thing she was doing in her fifth and sixth year. She focuses mostly on her school work and her friendships. School is important to her since she wants to become a trainer and rehabilitator of magical creature. She adores animals and there is nothing better to her than the innocence each one has. She is still very much aware of what is going on in the Death Eater world and is still be probed and asked to join them by her parents. Her views have changed only the slightest bit about Draco and she has come to respect him a bit, noticing there is a bit of a change in him. Overtime she has thought that she would have gotten over the whole Oliver thing, but really there has been no one like him that would gain her attention. As of now she is working on her schooling and her friendships hoping to graduate and stay out of everything having to do with the Death Eaters and voldemort followers. Personality Katerina is a very selfless girl who loves to help others. She was always kind hearted even when her parents and other family did not agree with it. There was never a time when she would actually leave a small living creature to die without at least trying to help it, or a person who needed a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen. She always had a gentle way of giving orders or corrections when they were needed. Not once has she even yelled at anything or anyone. Of course she has gotten close before but she has never seen any need to actually use a yell when she has had more good come from a calmer tone. She is very quiet and by that she is calm. She is not shy unless put in a position where she has no trust for someone. Other than that she is very outgoing and does like to meet new people. Being the way that she is, she would not ever let anyone try to change her. The way she handles things and how she acts is all her own and she sees no reason to change that. If she were to change, it would be on her own choosing. Nothing more than that. Other than the good parts of her personaltiy, she does have some annoying and bad parts. Though really they are not that terrible. Sometimes she tends to just babble on and on when she is nervous and its random and can be highly annoying. Especially when she is trying to lie or hide something. Typically the fact of pulling her shirt hem and fingering it goes along with the nerves and such. She is not a great liar and you can just tell. There are other things though too that make her very much unperfect. For a lady of very few mistakes in some areas, if her mind is elsewhere she can lose train of thought on anything she does everyday and should be able to do by heart. She has screwed up many times on things that are simple and fast tasks. Mainly this is not at work since she cannot afford to make any mistake at all, but at home or when someone asks her to do something, sometimes she can screw up just because her minds on something else. Played By This character is played by Linux. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Slytherin Category:Ministry of Magic Employee Category:Linux's Category:Female